


On it

by Chupeaches



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Mentioned Ghostbur - Freeform, Other, SBI Family Dynamic, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, revivedbur, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupeaches/pseuds/Chupeaches
Summary: Phil could feel his heart beating in his chest, slowly feeling the same guilt as he did before, having stabbed his own son yet again. They had already failed two times before, three times the charm, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. 1 (Take Action.. Like In The Movies!)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Philza did the revive stream.  
> Please note that the dialogue may be off, including the character’s actions because i wanted to give them a more fictional-character feel.

Phil, Eret, Fundy, Ranboo and Tommy waited in anticipation for Wilbur to give them a sign- anything!  
Phil could feel his heart beating in his chest, slowly feeling the same guilt as he did before, having stabbed his own son yet again. They've had already failed two times before, three times the charm, right?

Tommy didn't realize he was trembling. He did not know how to feel currently. Some part of him wanted Wilbur back, the same elder brother that would be stuck by his side and take on numerous adventures. He honestly missed those times.. when he could go back and make drugs with Wilbur in the van.. not knowing that they would be fighting for their nation later. When Wilbur and Tommy got exiled, Wilbur had.. changed. Tommy did not like it one bit, it honestly scared Tommy how Wilbur acted. 

Tommy closed his eyes and chose not to think about it right now, he had to focus on what was happening right in front of him. Bringing Wilbur back...

The five of them stared at the spot where Ghostbur had just dissolved, still waiting for something to happen.  
"To be fair.. i think this might not work.. besides, do we even want him back? Honestly he-" Fundy held his breath, searching for the right words "-He could return and be just like how he was when he blew up L'manberg! He could be the same, selfish, idiotic and neglecting -"  
"SHUT UP!!"

Fundy went silent, looking over at the blonde boy who had just angrily silenced him.  
Tommy gulped, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he had clenched his fists.  
"We... we are not sure if he'd even remember everything that had happened.. there is a chance that he won't remember anything.. and that he'll return to how he was before L'manberg. And as long as that chance is out there.. i.." Tommy's voice was shaking, laced with nervousness.  
"Then i'm ready to take that chance"

Eret glanced at Tommy, a feeling of fondness growing at the pit of his stomach, but soon turning to sorrow as he remembered the faces of his mates when he had betrayed them. He felt proud, finally having some power, only for it to be just an empty title, and Dream still having control over him.  
When Dream had spoken to him, he began to regret his actions, wishing that he could've taken it back and valued the bond between his friends more, then just be the owner of some stupid title with no meaning. 

He was glad to start off new, and help his friends once again and this time, finding true value in their friendships. And so, he was ready to help Phil bring Wilbur back.

Philza sighed deeply, slowly retracting his sword, faintly seeing Wilbur's red blood splattered over when he pierced right through him. "I really thought that it would work this time.." Disappointment filled his tone.  
"Well, we could always try to use undying totems?" Eret pitched in.  
"Wait hold on.. did you all hear the sound of falling go along with the lighting?"  
Ranboo quietly interrupted.  
The other four perked up when the words left Ranboo's mouth.  
"Let's go check it out! I think Ghostbur has maybe returned.. we need to check on him!" Tommy yelled, already leaving the others behind.  
"Hey- wait for me!" Fundy shouted, running after the dirty blonde.  
Ranboo, Eret and Phil nodded at each other, catching up with the other two.

The five approached the small hole where the lightning had struck, expecting to find the familiar ghost.  
What they did not expect to see however, was a familiar figure, laying what seemed unconscious on the ground.

Tommy stared with his eyes wide open  
"..Wilbur..?"


	2. 2 (Never gonna be the same again)

“Wilbur?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tommy couldn’t believe it. There he was.. laying on the ground, his older brother who he had missed so dearly. He almost felt overwhelmed, he didn’t know how to feel.  
“Hey.. is it just me or does Wilbur have horns?” Eret had questioned.  
Tommy snapped out of his thoughts, and looked over once again.  
And then he had noticed it, Wilbur had horns... horns that he didn’t have before.  
“Does.. does this mean we failed? He doesn’t look the same..” Ranboo had said, unsure of himself. “Plus we don’t know if he’d be the same person again..” Fundy had added on, still having his doubts.

The blonde had dropped himself into the hole, using his water bucket as to not hurt himself. “Tommy be careful! We don’t even know yet if it’s safe to be close to him yet!” Philza had shouted at his youngest son, but Tommy had ignored him and instead went ahead into the hole. “You should listen to Phil, Tommy! Because i don’t think those are just regular horns.. they look like Schlatt’s!” At that Tommy had stopped in his tracks. “Oh god no.. i swear to god if Glatt is back again..” Fundy had mumbled under his breath. Philza looked in confusion, not having a single clue on who Schlatt- or even Glatt was. 

Tommy was staring at Wilbur once again, now hesitant to go over to him.  
“But.. that’s Wilbur.. it can’t be Schlatt. Besides it doesn’t even look like him! Asides from the horns, i guess” Tommy refused to believe that it was Schlatt’s. All that he wanted was his brother back, and not the dickhead of a president that had exiled both him and Wilbur. Ranboo glanced at them in silence, debating on wether to tell Tommy that he, Eret, Philza and Fundy had spoken to Schlatt- or Glatt in Ghostbur’s body before. Which was an.. pretty interesting thing to witness. “Phil, should we take him with us? We don’t know when.. or if.. he’s going to wake up” Eret piped in.  
Phil thought about it before nodding his head. “We don’t know what would happen if we left him out here, so it’s probably for the best that we take him with us”  
The others had agreed, except for Tommy who was just standing still, his eyes flickering in conflict. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t bring himself to move.  
He didn’t know if he should cry, be angry, be relieved, feel confused or just nothing.  
A wave of overwhelming feelings had flooded inside him, and before he knew it Phil and Eret had already picked up Wilbur. He didn’t even had the chance to register it happening.

Ranboo saw Tommy standing still, and silently dropped himself into the hole next to him. “Hey Tommy.. are you alright? Phil, Eret and Fundy are already heading back”  
The smaller male next to him wiped his face, too stubborn to say anything back to him.  
He didn’t expect the Enderman hybrid to check up on him, therefore he wasn’t sure of what to say. “I’m..” Tommy had paused “..i.. was just thinkin’ about stuff, that’s all.”  
But the waver in Tommy’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by Ranboo.  
“Let’s just catch up on em’ yeah?” Ranboo decided to not comment on it, thinking that Tommy didn’t want to talk about it. “Sure” And so, the two crawled out of the hole, with Tommy using his water bucket. (Though Ranboo would be insisting that he would use his own dirt instead, claiming to not wanting to touch the water, which Tommy scoffed at).  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile, in the distance a certain masked man had taken note of the odd colored lightning, deciding that he would check it out.  
When he had approached the hole, he went to go investigate it, being careful not to slip.  
He took note of the yellow and blue fibers laying in one particular spot.  
When he took a closer look, he also saw blue liquid being mixed with it.  
“Ghost blood..”  
Dream knew who he was going to visit soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if some of the characters are a bit out of character, i try to envision how they would feel and act as accurate as possible. So i may be wrong.  
> ///  
> ///  
> Anyway, thank you all for the reads and Kudo’s!  
> I hope you’ve all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
